


Sunshine

by gracethenerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethenerd/pseuds/gracethenerd
Summary: Camp Half Blood is attacked





	Sunshine

_You are my sunshine_

3:36 _._ The bright light of the alarm clock cut through the darkness in Cabin 13 and hitting the face of a very awake Nico di Angelo. He couldn’t sleep. He had a pit in his stomach, as if something horrible was going to happen. Just as he was being lulled into Dreamland, a loud bell was sounded from the Big House. Startled, Nico grabbed his sword and headed toward the sound. 

_My only sunshine_

“Nico!” a familiar voice shouted through the chaos. Will Solace walked up to Nico, a serious expression on his face. “An army of organized monsters has formed on the barrier, and we’re afraid they might break in.” Sure enough, when Nico looked passed the hill, an army of monsters we’re ready to attack the camp. The pit in Nico’s stomach grew larger at the sight. Suddenly, there was the sound of an explosion, followed by a battle cry from the monsters. They had gotten in. “Charge!” yelled Connor Stoll, as he and the other campers rushed to protect themselves and the place they loved. 

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

Will and Nico went into battle. Nico pulled out his sword and cut down every monster in his path. Will shot arrows and help patch up as many battlefield wounds as he could find. Nico looked over to his right. Will was there notching an arrow. Will smiled at him. Nico felt his lips curve upwards as he continued to fight. 

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you_

 As the fight continued, Nico heard a pained scream come from his right. When he looked over he saw Will on the ground, a dagger in his chest. “No!” screamed Nico as he ran over to his boyfriend’s side. Tears poured down his cheeks. “No…p-please stay,” Will looked at Nico, and faintly smiled. He reached up and cupped his cheek, wiping away tears with his thumb. “I love you so much, Nico, more than you’ll ever know.” Will’s eyes when glassy. His body went limp in Nico’s arms. “No no no no..” said Nico, shaking the body. The battle had been won, but at a cost. Other campers stood, horrified at what had happened. “Please…” said Nico, sobbing.

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_


End file.
